


Finding Heaven While in Hell

by JazzsGirl



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzsGirl/pseuds/JazzsGirl
Summary: She had made the world as a means to escape. An attempt at creating a space that would let her run from reality. From her illness and broken body. From the four walls that were her whole world. From the annoying demands of her jobs. Even though it was technically a second attempt and no more then a prototype. How had it become like this? Expanding beyond its code to create a world she had never intended to explore. Yet, here she was, wishing that the virtual world would swallow up reality. Here she was spending every possible moment in the happy accident finding family, friends, and maybe love.An Underfell!SansxOC fic
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans/Undertale Player
Kudos: 4





	Finding Heaven While in Hell

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been a story idea that I have been playing with for the better part of a year and a half. I've been meaning to write it, but just have never really been a mood to write. Anyway, not sure if I will continue writing this or not. Guess it depends if there is anyone that wants me to continue it.

The white expanse stretched out around her in every direction. It as familiar. Safe. She had been here so many times during post production. She had affectionately dubbed it the 'Anti-void.' The name had been a spur of the moment thing. More of a way of honoring the one who had initially inspired her to her to take on this undertaking. Even it was no more than a hobby. Something to escape into after her job had ended for the day. She looked around again, breathing quickening as she spoted a floating the text box. 

_**[INITILIZE PROGRAM]** _

_**[YES] [NO]** _

She hesitated. This was the second attempt. The original attempt hadn't ended well. The program itself had run fine. Everything had been within expected parameters. That was until she herself had accessed the program as a user instead of as the admin. The mere presence of her avatar, at least that was the only factor she could think of as there was nothing odd in the code, had bugged not long after she had logged in. It had left a bad taste in her mouth. She had found a way to fix the problem, but she was not eager to repeat the process a second time. It had been, traumatizing. She had spent years working on the project. All the long hours she had put into the planning and the seemingly endless number of sleepless night; though those could also be attributed to several of the medications that she had taken over the years and the state of her 'day' job. 

She raised a hand and hovered over the _[YES]_ button. A quick glance to her left gave her the courage to press down on the button.

_**[INITILIZING PROGRAM]** _

_**[PLEASE STAND BY]** _

Her heart rate picked up. The fluttering in her stomach was back. Oh stars...This was happening. What if 'it' happened again? She really didn't think she could handle that. She would likely not code for years if it did. 

“It will be fine Doc! Don't worry! We'll monitor everything from here!” She turned to the speaker, her earlier fear subsiding somewhat. The skeleton avatar smiled and shot her a thumbs up. His long brown scarf swaying at the sudden movement. The large paintbrush on his back always seemed so out of place and made her smile. She gave him a light nod.

“Closely.” A deeper voice drawled. Another skeleton avatar, dressed nearly all in white, save for the red scarf and mark across his torso, stood a bit farther back. His arms were crossed and expression serious. She bowed her head an adverted her gaze. Guilt sending a icy shiver down her spine.

“A̸n̷o̴m̴o̵l̵i̶e̸s̵ ̴i̶n̴ ̵t̴h̴e̴ ̵p̵r̵o̸g̸r̵a̶m̷ ̶w̵i̸l̶l̴ ̶b̶e̷ ̸t̵a̵k̶e̵n̶ ̵c̸a̷r̷e̴ ̷o̶f̶.̸ ̸S̵w̶i̶f̸t̵l̴y̵.” A third skeleton avatar popped into existence. His appearance far differing from his two counterparts. His bones were black and red. His clothes were dark in color. The bright blue lines trailing from his eye sockets a stark contrast to the black skull. 

_**[UNLOADING REASORCES]** _

_**[PLEASE STAND BY]** _

The white of the Anti-void slowly darkened as a blur of colors faded in. It was almost time. She prayed to every deity she could think of, mainstream and long forgotten, that this would work out the way it was supposed to this time. She couldn't handle another failure. She shuddered as images of ash-like dust swirling around her coating the once white snow a sickly gray.

_**[LOADING MAP]** _

_**[PLEASE STAND BY]** _

She shook her head, desperately trying to get those images out. This version was simpler. It was based less on the original game's story line and more on the survival aspect. Its goal was simple: to make it to the barrier with the shortest amount of resets and in the quickest time. That was it. No intricate game play. No interesting dialog from the NPCs. Just a strait up survival game. There was no way to SPARE or get MERCY from this version's NPCs. Hopefully the simplicity of it would prevent the whatever anomaly had happened before. She hadn't told the others, but she had set the level a little higher than was previously discussed. That was her punishment for her failure last time. Though both versions were just supposed to be prototypes anyway. Not that she wasn't gong to try and get them as close to perfect as possible. She wasn't one to just do things half way.

She opened a small screen up to check one last time on her avatar settings. Normally she kept it close to her true physical condition. As this was all virtual, all in her head so to say, it helped to let her know when she was pushing herself to far. Yet for this play through to succeed, she couldn't be hampered by her body's natural pain or the asthma. It would lead to her being unable to properly assess the game. As such, she had made sure to design her avatar accordingly. The limiters and programs that had acted as a virtual version on her actual health impairments had been disabled. With them off she could run and jump with out becoming out of breath or feel the sting of pain from her damaged nerves. This would allow her to inspect the game from the eyes of a 'normal' person. Happy with the settings, she closed the window. 

_**[CREATING CHARACTER]** _

_**[PLEASE STAND BY]** _

The nervous fluttering got worse. This was it. This was happening. Actually happening. Oh stars...The swirl of colors brightened and blended together until it became a deep black. The feeling of solid ground disappeared and she was falling. A startled scream escaping her mouth as she frantically tried to comprehend what was going on. The map should have loaded like before. The colors solidifying to shapes and those shapes snapping into sight. This was _not_ part of the script! Oh stars. It was happening again! Not again! 

A sudden force knocked the wind out of her as she came to a stop. She squeezed her eyes shut as she wheezed, having almost no luck getting air back into her virtual lungs. Why had she been so hell bent on making this as realistic as possible? The wheezing didn't let up as a burning in her lungs told her that an asthma attack was oncoming. But why? She had specifically made sure that this version of her avatar was without that problem. She groaned lightly as she tried to sit up, ignoring the slight burn in her chest. She didn't have an inhaler on her, virtual or otherwise. She just had to hope this was one of those times where it was literally all in her head and not brought on by her body in the real world. 

She opened her eyes to a sea of yellow. Had the buttercups always been this tall? She looked up at them and felt something slide down her face. Reaching it she pulled it away and held it up. It was her eye patch. Why had her eye patch fallen off?! Quickly she reached up and placed a hand over her eye. It was then she noticed to things; first, her sleeves had suddenly become to long for her arms and secondly, she had blocked the sight from her right eye. An eye she didn't have. Which shouldn't be possible. Part of the reason she kept her avatar as close to the real thing as possible was mental processing. The brain couldn't processes what it didn't have. Her ability to see out of her right eye was not possible. Early tests had proven that. She had lost her sight in that eye to long ago for the brain to remember what it was like to see out of it. That meant that no mater how much programming she did, she could not regain the sight in that eye in the virtual space. 

She tried to calm the frantic breathing down. She would have an asthma attack at this rate. Perhaps moving forward would help ease her mind some. This was an anomaly, yes, but it wasn't a bad one. She could work with it. Seeing out of both eyes was different, but not completely unwanted. Deciding to move to the next room gave her focus. With focus came a calming effect. If only slightly. Her breathing was still ragged and far to close to an attack for her liking. She stood up, trying to ignore yet another new discovery; she had both legs as well. Her clothes were all too large for her. Her bra hung off her shoulders creating awkward bulges under her shirt. Her underwear and pants had fallen to her ankles, both not even close to fitting. She took as deep of a breath as she could manage and stripped out of the now useless articles of clothing. She rolled up the sleeves of her shirt and discarded the one shoe she had worn, after all she had originally had a prosthetic leg that she had designed not to need shoes. She tried not to dwell on the fact that it had disappeared. She didn't think her brain could handle anymore stimulus at the moment. 

She managed to half walk, half waddle out of the flower patch. The stone floor was cold under her bare feet. She shuddered and took in a raspy breath. 

_'Not thinking about it. Not thinking about it.'_ She thought to herself as she somehow managed to make it across the room. The entrance to the next room was huge. The pillars carved out of the surrounding stone. It was beautiful. Even with some of the stone crumbling it was still a marvel of stone masonry and pulled the same kind of awe as photos of ancient Greek architecture. She would have to compliment Ink.

Shaking away the awe she sighed. There really wasn't any other choice at the moment other then continuing on. The way she had designed both the original game and this one, was that she had to spend a certain amount of time inside. It was a way to prevent mental backlash. She sighed again. She could just stay here on this threshold until the time limit was up. It would be boring but she could do it, if her breathing held out that is. Or she could move forward and hope that one of the healing items in the game could help ease her burning lungs. She grimaced slightly. Curiosity and pain getting the better of her. She was going to regret this. Yet, she still walked through the well crafted archway.

The next room looked pretty much the same. It was still a large cavern. Still cold against her bare feet. She glanced about the cavern absentmindedly, a few cracks in the ceiling letting in just enough light to see. This was Flowey's chamber if memory served. She let out a shuddery sigh. Great. She was about to deal with a homicidal poppy. 

“H-howdy!” She jumped at the sudden voice, turning quickly to the speaker. She fisted her hands and tried to look like she wasn't about to stop breathing.

“A-ah! P-please d-don't hurt me!” She blinked and lowered her hands, confused. Usually Flowey was all, 'death to everyone', not, whimpering...she stood there staring at the flower creature as it hid behind it's leaves. It took her several moments longer than she would have liked to admit to remember that she was currently not in Undertale, but in Underfell. A world where the those who were once good are now bad and vice versa. She mentally smacked herself in the head. The flower creature continued to cower behind trembling leaves. Shit. She couldn't take this. No matter how emotionally detached she was when it came to strangers, she had never been able to handle tears.

“H-hey,” She breathed out, her lungs still not having recovered. “Please don't cry.” She knelt down to him causing Flowey to shake even more. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” She held out her hands, palms forward. He only peeked out from behind his leaves. She reached out, gently pushing down his leaves and wiping away his tears. “See? I'm safe.” Her voice sounded so odd to her, but it was probably just the echo from the cavern tricking her ears. She tried to smile at him, but he flinched in response.

“S-sorry...” He squeaked when he saw her face drop back into a blank state. 

“It's alright. I don't smile much. Especially not around strangers.” She said, a wheeze almost cutting her off. She grimaced. This wasn't getting better.

“A-are y-you alr-right?” Flowey asked straightening up just a little. She nodded.

“Mostly. I just have problems breathing.” She had no idea if he would know what asthma is, she hadn't programmed that in. Another wheeze.

“O-oh! Um, m-maybe I c-can help! I, um, I kn-now some h-healing m-agic.” He said, his voice grew quieter with every word.

“Really? I don't know,” Wheeze, “If it would work, but,” Another wheeze, “I'm ready to try anything.” She tried to give him another smile, this one more tired then anything. He perked up some. Small green pellets suddenly buzzed to life around him. It looked so much like his 'friendliness pellets' that she almost backed away, but this Flowey was different. She knew that. That didn't mean that she didn't close her eyes as the green pellets flew at her.

The sensation was strange. Where a pellet hit a warm sensation radiated out from it. Like a miniature heat pack had been placed on her skin. The strain on her lungs faded some and the burning was back down to a manageable level. She opened up her eyes and looked at the small creature, still a very strange sensation to her. 

“Thank you. I don't think I'm as likely to stop breathing now.” A small natural smile wound its way on her lips. “By the way, my name's Leanne. What's yours?” He perked up at that.

“O-oh! I'm F-flowey! F-flowey the f-flower!” She held out her hand. It was so small.

“It's a pleasure to meat you Flowey!” He smiled and reached out a leaf to 'shake' her hand. With how large of a flower creature he was, his leaf engulfed her hand. She was beginning to suspect that her avatar was not the adult she had always set it to, being one herself, but that of a child. Odd. The made a note to have Error look into it when she was able to log out.

“S-so, y-you're n-new to the Underground, a-aren'tcha?” Leanne nodded. His smile fell. “W-well, y-you made a b-bad mistake.” She tilted her head. “D-down here, i-it's 'kill or BE killed'. S-so I'm g-going to, to h-have to...” He looked up at me a blank expression on his face. Small white pellets began to materialize around her, but they would fade then snap back into existence. This went on for several long minutes before Flowey began to shake and the pellets disappeared completely. 

“I-I'm s-sorry! P-please d-don't kill me! I, I didn't...I, I w-won't d-do it e-ever again!!” He buried his face into his leaves again as began to cry. She sighed. Oh how she hated tears. 

“Please stop crying. Why would I kill you?” He looked up at her shaking so hard she thought he might loose a few petals. She wiped a few tears away ignoring his flinch at her touch. “You didn't do anything bad to me. You even healed me earlier.” She said. Leanna was many things. Emotionally detached, cold, overly cautious, but a killer she was not. Her main job after all was to make medical equipment. That was when she wasn't overseeing the hospitals anyway. 

“Y-you're sparing me?” I nodded. “I-I've never seen anyone spare anything before....” He looked away, only to glance back. “Y-you're not j-joking a-are you?” She shook my head.

“No. I am not joking. I don't really joke.” She hadn't since she had been a child. Most thought she didn't even know what a joke was. “And I don't kill people. I never have. I try to help them. Save them.” It was not a lie. The medical equipment that she worked so hard on was meant to help improve the treatment and observation of patients. That didn't count the hospitals she oversaw, one of the only lasting ties she still had of her parents, and the several pharmacies she had opened up in the town that catered to patients that had a hard time affording medications. She wasn't even a medical doctor and she always did whatever she could to make sure her patients would get the best treatment they could, especially if it would save there lives. 

They were both quiet for awhile. Flowey kept glancing up at her, as if expecting her to suddenly attack him. “Y-you really aren't g-going to hurt m-me, are y-you...” He said, though it seemed to be more of a statement then a question.

“No. I'm not.” Leanne simply replied. 

“O-oh, w-well then...um..I'm n-not s-sure what to do now.” He twisted his stem and twisted his leaves together in a manor that told her he was fidgeting, probably embarrassed. Though she wasn't certain. She had never been very good at reading other peoples emotions. “I-I'm so u-used to everyone t-trying to k-kill me.” His voice got quiet again. “U-um-” He began, but was cut off by the distant sound of footsteps. His eyes went wide. “Y-you have to hide!” He hissed. “She's coming! She'll kill you!” He made shooing motions with his leaves. “Q-quick!” The footsteps stopped.

“Oh, what a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth...” The voice was female. The tone would have been warm if it hadn't held a hidden edge. One that screamed of a mind that had detached itself from reality. Leanne recognized it immediately. She had heard it before. When she had been found after her so called relatives had abandoned her for a family vacation. The twisted, sickly sweet pleading tone that her aunt had used when trying to get others to see things from her point of view. The kind of voice you herd when someone in justifying their actions as to escape from their guilt. “Ah, do not be afraid, my child.” Lies. A shadow loomed over them from behind Flowey. “You are the first human to come here in a long time.” 


End file.
